Omokage
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Os sentimentos de uma itako refletidos num espelho... [YohAnna]


**Omokage**

Yoh observou mais uma vez aqueles cinco vasos. Mas isso não foi suficiente para acreditar no que Anna havia dito. Amidamaru olhou para seu mestre, chorando em cascata.

- "Coitado do Yoh. Será que ele vai sobreviver esse casamento com a senhorita Anna?".

- O que você está esperando, Yoh?! Anda! Isso é pra hoje!

- Mas, Anna... ''

- Nada de "mas". E quando eu voltar é bom você estar fazendo o treinamento direito, porque senão você vai ter que carregar o dobro disso, entendeu?!

- Ei, mas aonde você vai?

- Apenas faça o que eu mandei. – respondeu Anna, entrando na casa. Yoh e Amidamaru se entreolharam, sem entender.

- O que será que ta acontecendo com a Anna, Amidamaru?

- Você deveria entender sua noiva melhor do que eu, Yoh. – disse o espírito, uma gota surgindo em sua cabeça. Yoh apenas sorriu com uma gota. Bom, ele se esforçava pra entender, mas quanto mais tentava, mais confuso ficava.

_Quando olho no espelho não me vejo_ Só vejo o seu rosto nele como um quadro 

Anna, que havia ido tomar um pouco de água, acabou parando na frente de um espelho pra ajeitar o cabelo. Sem sucesso. A itako suspirou, fechando os olhos. Era sempre assim... nunca conseguia se ver no espelho... porque sempre quem estava ali era o Yoh. Por que ele a atormentava até num simples espelho?!

- "Lie...". – ela sabia muito bem que não era isso. O problema era que só tinha pensamentos para ele. Apesar de não aparentar... Aliás, era essa a sua intenção. Afinal, Yoh estava apenas cumprindo ordens casando-se com Anna. Ele não sentia nada por ela... Quem iria se apaixonar por alguém tão fria como ela? Seus olhos pareceram tristes naquele momento. Fez uma ultima tentativa de se ver no espelho, mas foi inútil. A imagem de Yoh continuava ali... Sorrindo para ela.

_Do que sinto no meu peito_ _O meu desejo_

_**Meu coração está todo quebrado**_

Nesse momento, um canto do espelho lhe chamou a atenção: estava trincado. Deslizou o dedo por aquele local, perdida em pensamentos. Alguns estilhaços de vidro caíram no chão, enquanto ela sentia algo cortando seu dedo.

- "Droga..." – Anna baixou os olhos para a sua mão, mas seu olhar parou nos pequenos cacos de vidro. Mesmo naqueles mínimos pedaços... era o Yoh que se refletia ali...! Será que pensava tanto nele?

_E em cada pedaço, em cada estilhaço_ Vejo seu rosto lindo nele exposto 

Ela se ajoelhou, para ver melhor os pedaços do espelho, ignorando as pequenas gotas de sangue que desciam do seu dedo.

- Ei, Yoh, isso não vai dar certo. – alertou Amidamaru, já prevendo a catástrofe.

- Mas a Anna ta demorando muito. Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa. – retrucou Yoh, mantendo a tranqüilidade, enquanto se encaminhava para dentro da casa.

- Você vai levar uma bronca por ter saído do treino.

- Amidamaru, fique aqui e se a Anna voltar, diz que fui atrás dela.

O espírito pode apenas suspirar desanimado, antes de concordar.

- Anna? – o xamã ficou surpreso quando viu sua noiva de joelhos no chão. Ele caminhou até ela, tentando afastar a preocupação. – está tudo bem?

- Hã? Yoh? – ela olhou rapidamente para ele e em seguida olhou de esguelha para o dedo machucado, vendo as gotinhas de sangue mancharem o chão. Yoh também olhou para onde ela não tirava os olhos.

- "Mas que estranho... será que está doendo? A Anna nunca ficou assim por causa de um corte..." – mesmo sem entender, ele falou, sorrindo. – não se preocupe. Depois eu limpo isso. – A jovem o encarou, surpresa. Ele logo rasgou um pedaço da sua roupa, começando a enfaixar o dedo da itako.

- "Arigatou... Yoh". – Ela olhou para o jovem xamã, e em seguida para o estilhaço de espelho, que continuava no chão. Ele continuava ali... não importava o quanto não quisesse, ele continuaria ali...

_E cada pedacinho_ _E cada fragmento_

_**Exibe o meu pensamento**_

_**Todo o tempo**_

Ela estava levando seus dedos até os cacos de vidro, como se quisesse toca-lo. Mas antes que fizesse isso, sentiu uma mão segurando a sua própria, com delicadeza.

- Cuidado... você pode se cortar de novo, Anna.

- Hu? – ela saiu de seu transe pela segunda vez e virou o rosto para encarar o dono da voz e de seus pensamentos.

Yoh se assustou com o movimento repentino dela e rapidamente sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

- A-Anna... – Yoh ainda segurava a mão dela e não tinha intenção nenhuma de soltá-la. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e Anna começou a sentir o coração bater mais rápido.

- Você... seus olhos podem... podem me refletir, Yoh... – ela levou sua outra mão para o rosto dele, sem saber o quanto fez o coração do xamã disparar. Apenas no olhar do Yoh ela conseguia se ver... O garoto não entendeu o por que dela ter dito aquilo, mas ao sentir a mão dela em sua face, não conseguiu mais manter distancia dos lábios dela.

_Ah, eu queria te encontrar, pra ver no seu olhar_ Se tem algum lugar pra poder me refletir 

Anna retribuiu ao beijo lentamente, sentindo a mão dele deslizar para o seu pescoço, puxando-a mais para si, gentilmente.

Yoh tinha se esquecido completamente de Amidamaru. Mas não importava. Não naquele momento em que Anna finalmente havia derretido aquela barreira de gelo que a separava dos outros. Não naquele momento em que estavam juntos. A primeira vez em que estavam juntos desde que foram anunciados noivos...

Lentamente, eles se separaram. Seus olhos encontraram-se de novo. Anna sentiu o aperto em sua mão afrouxar vagarosamente. Não queria que ele soltasse sua mão... Aquele contato com a pele dele era uma sensação tão boa...

Será que ele iria beijá-la de novo? Lie... Ele estava surpreso pelo que tinha acontecido. Se pelo menos pudesse sentir os lábios dela novamente...

Anna iria deixar que ele a beijasse mais uma vez... Ela queria isso, afinal. Se perder novamente naqueles lábios... Deixou-se mergulhar nos olhos escuros dele, vendo seu reflexo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, antes que ele a visse corando. Não queria que ele descobrisse sua fraqueza.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Yoh?! Volte já para o treinamento! – ela se levantou, tentando ao máximo esconder seu rubor. Yoh levantou-se também, sem acreditar nas palavras dela. Quer dizer que eles haviam se beijado e estavam no maior clima e ela o mandava para o treinamento?! A hipótese de uma bronca rapidamente veio a sua mente... Será que ela não havia gostado do beijo?

- Mas...

- Ande logo, senão você vai carregar o dobro dos vasos! – rapidamente o xamã deixou o aposento. Anna suspirou aliviada. Talvez ele não tivesse visto que seu rosto estava levemente corado.

Antes de sair para avaliar o treino do noivo, ela olhou para os cacos de vidro no chão e em seguida para o dedo enfaixado. Um singelo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Não precisava mais de espelho para se refletir... bastava apenas os olhos dele... E era só isso que ela queria desde o começo.

_Ah, queria colocar as peças no lugar_

_**Você é meu quebra-cabeça**_

- Ainda não, Anna? – Yoh

- É claro que não. E se continuar reclamando, você vai dar dez voltas ao redor da casa, carregando quinze vasos! – Anna

- Puxa, Yoh... T.T – Amidamaru

- T.T – Yoh

Fim

Essa foi a minha primeira fic de SK, minna . Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem! D

Arigatou e ja ne ;)

Terminado: 18/09/04 – 23:04

Música: Omokage (2º encerramento)


End file.
